La lettre
by mademoiselle-sile
Summary: OS Chanson  Lettre que Dumbledore a écrit à harry avant de mourir.


**Diclaimer** : les personnages sont a JK Rowling

**Note** : ça vaut ce que ça vaut mais ça trottait dans ma tête. La chanson est de Ridan et s'appelle : Si Demain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**J'aurais voulu te raconter que tout s'rais rose dans ce p'tit monde, **

_Cher Harry _

_J'aurais aimer te dire que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, une farce absurde aux ampleurs démesurées. J'aurais voulu te dire que ton destin n'était effectivement pas lié à celui de Voldemort. J'aurais aimé que ce dernier ne soit qu'une simple invention pour faire peur aux enfants qui ne sont pas sages, qu'il n'est que le fruit de l'imagination d'adultes en mal d'aventure ou fatigués de banalité. J'aurais aimé te dire que le monde de la magie était tel que tu l'imaginais, un monde complexe et merveilleux, dans lequel on aurait compris les mots respect et amitié. Malheureusement, je t'aurais menti._

**Que si demain tu s'rais mon fils, j'aurais fait d'toi le plus grand homme.**

_Sache une chose Harry, chaque mots que j'ai prononcer était calculé, chaque phrase que j'ai pu dire était peser. Chaque geste aussi anodin qu'il soit n'était fait que pour toi, pour ta survie, pour ton bonheur et ton épanouissement. J'ai agit aussi bien que je l'ai pu. J'ai parfois fait des erreurs, je te l'accorde, mais j'ai tout fait pour que tu te sentes le mieux possible, que tu puisses oublier aussi longtemps que mes actes ont pu le faire, l'horreur de ce qui t'attendrait plus tard. Je voulais que tu arrives a être heureux malgré Voldemort, malgré tout ce qui allait s'en suivre : la vérité, la guerre..._

**En ayant conscience de s'que j'pense, en ayant foi de c'que j't'avance,**

_J'ai toujours su que tu pourrais y arriver. Et même si je ne suis pas là au moment venu j'ai toujours été dans ton cœur. Je crois en toi Harry Potter. Je n'aurais pas la prétention de penser que c'est entièrement grâce a moi, mais je pense avoir fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour t'aider a t'armer et a apprendre suffisamment pour que tu sois assez fort, et surtout que tu crois en toi._

**Ça d'rait t'suffir pour te convaincre, tu sais qu'la vie ne t'attend pas.**

_Alors profite de ta jeunesse Harry. N'attend pas d'en avoir finit avec Voldemort pour t'accorder le droit de vivre ! Tu as le droit de craquer, tu as le droit d'avoir peur, tu as le droit de douter. Tu as des amis sur qui compter, tu as des personnes qui t'entoure. Ne te réfugie pas dans la souffrance et dans la solitude Harry. Écoute ton cœur. Il te faut vivre maintenant si tu veux pouvoir le combattre. Il te faut aimer si tu veux être plus fort. Tu n'es pas seul dans cette guerre, tu n'es pas seul à vouloir sa mort et tu es loin d'être seul a vouloir prendre les armes. Mais n'oublie pas de regarder autour de toi, n'oublie d'apprécier ce que tu vois. Ne part pas trop tôt dans ce combat, crois moi, tu courrerais à ta perte. La patience est peut être l'argument d'un vieux fou mais la patience est aussi une arme puissante Harry. Ne l'oublie jamais._

**Tu vas croiser un tas d'vieux cons et tous vont dire que t'es parfait,**

**Que s'il pleut tu s'ras couvert par les ennemis dont tu flippais.**

_Je te fais confiance Harry, je te sais intelligent et débrouillard mais je t'en pris ne te trompe pas d'ennemi. Tu as fait preuve de discernement, tu es toujours arrivé au bon résultat, a trouver le bon coupable, mais souvient toi du nombre de fois où tu t'es égarer en chemin. Le dernier tournant arrive Harry et je ne serais pas là pour t'aider alors, au risque de me répété, ne prend pas de décision trop hâtive, elle pourrait être fatale à qui est ton ami alors que tu le pensais ennemi. Comprends tu? _

_Je l'espère car il en va de ta survie, et tu le sais._

**Deux secondes après tu t'poses à table ils vont t'bouffer comme un canard,**

**Assaisonné à coup de respect, à coup d'rempart de leur histoire.**

_Je te sais aussi assez déductif pour aider ceux qui t'entoure. Se faire des amis est la plus importante des choses. Comprend moi bien, Voldemort a des arguments qui donnerait envie à une grande majorité de personnes. Il y aura sans doute autours de toi, des personnes qui auront besoin de ton aide et de ton soutien pour ne pas céder à cette facilité. Ils n'auront pas besoin de ton jugement, surtout ne les abandonne pas ! Il faut que tu te battes jusqu'au bout, jusqu'au moment où il sera trop tard pour eux. Certains reviendront peut être, n'accorde pas une confiance aveugle à ceux ci mais donne leur leur chance Harry. Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance._

J**'aurais voulu te raconter que tout s'rais rose dans ce p'tit monde**

**Que si demain tu s'rais mon fils j'aurais fait d'toi le plus grand homme.**

J_'aurais aimé ne jamais avoir à écrire cette lettre Harry, j'aurais aimé continuer à te regarder rire auprès de tes amis, te réprimander pour ton refus de suivre les règles. J'aurais aimé te montrer un monde si merveilleux que tu aurais pu oublier en paix l'enfer de ton passé. Mais je ne peux pas. _

**Tu sais j'essaye d'faire mon possible, pour que tes rêves restent accéssibles,**

_J'ai fait des erreurs et ce tout au long de ma longue vie, comme tout être humain, mais j'ai essayer, j'ai tout fait pour ne pas en arriver là. Il faut croire que ça ne dépendait pas que de moi, que de nous non plus. Nous avons lutter avant vous, nous y avons mit nos corps, nos cœur et nos âmes mais il faut croire que ce n'était pas ce qui devait ce passer. C'est à toi de jouer maintenant, c'est à toi de faire ce que tu as à faire. Si tu veux que tous, puissent vivre heureux dans un monde tel que tu aurais dut le voir, c'est injuste, je te l'accorde mais c'est à toi de le faire. Beaucoup t'épauleront mais comme tu l'as appris l'an dernier, la prophétie est catégorique. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse faire quelque chose. _

**J'vendrais mon âme à qui la veux pour que demain tu vives si vieux.**

_J'aurais voulu prendre ta place. J'avais tant de choses derrière moi, déjà une longue vie de passer. J'aurais aimé prendre ta place, prendre ton combat et te laisser en paix avec tout ça, tout t'épargner. Toutes ces souffrances, ces morts que tu as enduré. C'est trop pour un seul homme, trop pour un garçon. Sache que si j'avais pu, tu n'en serais pas là. _

**J'ferais c'que j'peux pour faire barrage pour que ta vie n'soit plus une cible, **

_J'ai essayé de te mâcher le travail, j'ai essayé d'en faire le plus possible à moi seul. J'ai essayé d'amoindrir ta tache. J'ai tout fait et pourtant pas assez._

**J'prendrais leurs flèches à bras le corps, j'prirais le ciel d'faire un effort.**

_Quoi qu'il arrive je te protègerais toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je ferais ce que je peux mais je le ferais soit en sûr. _

**J'aurais voulu te raconter que tout s'rais rose dans ce p'tit monde**

**Que si demain tu s'rais mon fils j'aurais fait d'toi le plus grand homme.**  
J_e t'aimais beaucoup Harry. Je tenais à toi bien plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Je ne te l'ai jamais dis car cela nous aurait mis tous les deux en danger. Bien que Voldemort ne soit pas aveugle il n'a jamais compris la porter de mon amour pour toi. Je peux te le dire à présent que nous ne risquons plus rien. Vois tu Harry, si j'avais du avoir un fils, j'aurais aimé que ce soit toi._

**J'aurais voulu te préserver de la bêtise de toutes ces races,**

**Te dire qu'cette vie est faite pour toi et qu'tous tes rêves y trouveront place.**

_Mais la vie en a décider autrement hein? Le monde n'est pas tel qu'on le voudrait et il prend une tournure qui est malheureusement la pire que l'on ai pu imaginer. J'en suis navré, terriblement navré. J'aurais aimé me battre à tes coté mais il n'en sera pas ainsi. Je me suis battu à ma façon et je sais que tu découvrira tout bien assez tôt, je sais que tu comprendras tout bien assez tôt. Alors tu sauras que je ne t'ai pas simplement abandonné Harry. Tu sauras que ma mort n'aura pas été en vain._

**J'aurais voulu t'laisser un monde aussi serein que ce soleil**

**Une liberté aussi parfaite, que celle que j'ai sur ce papier.**

_J'aurais aimé t'écrire une lettre plus joyeuse que celle-ci. J'aurais voulu que tu ne la lise jamais, ce qui aurait montrer que j'avais tord, que tout n'était qu'absurdité. Mais si tu la lis c'est que j'avais raison, que ce que nous redoutions va se produire réellement que ce n'était pas un maléfice ou autre sort d'illusion de mauvais goût. J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à écrire cette lettre qui prédit ma mort.  
Ou du moins, j'aurais aimé avoir à la brûler et à te dire tout ceci en face. Ce n'est pas le cas... _

_J'aurais aimé que tu sois mon fils Harry, et j'aurais aimé te protéger plus encore que comme je l'ai fait._

**Prend garde.**

_Fait attention à toi._

_Dumbledore._

_  
_

_pardonnez moi les fautes il est 2h du matin et j'ai beau m'être relu trois fois je pense qu'il en reste encore... Excusez moi.  
_


End file.
